kamen_riderseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Black
is the ninth entry of the Kamen Rider Series. It is a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei, and aired on the Mainichi Broadcasting System and the Tokyo Broadcasting System from October 4, 1987 to October 9, 1988, with a total of 51 episodes. With its very dramatic storyline and its twist of the Kamen Rider having a tragic relationship with his nemesis, the installment not only became very popular in Japan, but also in many countries where it was aired. The series is often regarded as a TV classic and is considered by many as the most popular Kamen Rider show of the late 1980s, as well as one of the most famous of all Kamen Riders in the Showa period. Kamen Rider Black RX was a direct sequel to this series. A manga adaptation of the series is entitled . Plot After being kidnapped by the cult Gorgom on the night of their 19th birthday, stepbrothers Kotaro Minami and Nobuhiko Akizuki were submitted to a cyborg surgery with the purpose of becoming the candidates for the next Gorgom Creation King. Both of them are called Century Kings and are destined to best each other in a final battle - whoever wins will become the next Creation King. Kotaro escaped before getting brainwashed (which is the final step in the surgery), with help from his foster father, and turned against Gorgom. He soon finds out the horrific truth from his stepfather: Gorgom originally killed his true parents and, since both Kotaro and Nobuhiko were born on the day of a solar eclipse, referred as "Black Sun" and "Shadow Moon". Kotaro, taking on the name of Kamen Rider Black, was determined to rescue his stepbrother from Gorgom while protecting Japan. However, later in the series, Nobuhiko emerged as Shadow Moon to fight Kotaro with the survivor becoming the next Creation King. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Kyoko Akizuki *Katsumi Kida *Katsumi's friend *Ryusuke Taki *Gorgom Shonen-Tai *Masaru Todo *Yoichi Daimon *Whale Mutant *Hayami *Morita *Ryusuke Taki *Saburo Takasugi * Gorgom *Creation King *High Priest Darom *Baraom *Bishium *Bilgenia *Soichiro Akizuki *Ryuzaburo Sakata *Koichi Omiya *Hideomi Kuromatsu *Yukari Tsukikage *Shigeru Sugiyama Episodes Cast * : * : ** : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : and Guest cast * : * : * Hayami: * Morita: * Gorgom Henchwoman: * Shigeru Sugiyama: * : * Buffallo Mutant (Human Form): * Katsumi's friend: * * Saburo Takasugi: * Kuwagata Mutant (Human Form): * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Black: * Shadow Moon: * Darom: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Tetsuo Kurata ;Ending theme *"Long Long Ago, 20th Century" **Lyrics: Yoko Aki **Composition: Ryudo Uzaki **Arrangement: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: Norio Sakai ;Insert theme *"Black Action" **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition: Michiaki Watanabe **Arranger: Katsunori Ishida **Artist: Toshiya Igarashi Video game side-scrolling action game released by Bandai for the Family Computer Disk System on April 15, 1988. Player takes control of Kamen Rider Black, who must defeat numerous Gorgom mutants. The player gets to ride Battle Hopper in addition to controlling Black on foot. In other media *Kamen Rider Black is pictured on the cover art of Powerman 5000's 1994 EP, True Force. External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーBLACK Kamen Rider Black] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Mystic Arms Category:Showa Era